


Of Creeks and Old Promises

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is stressed. The military is scrutinizing the DEO and Supergirl, and Kara isn't sure what's going to happen. She's surprised by the envoy, but not necessarily in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Creeks and Old Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I received during my 24 hour open prompt period, but something I'd wanted to devote a little more than my usual 800-1k word ficlet to. I posed it as an option to my patrons, and this was one of the unanimous picks from those that voted. :)

* * *

The floor at CatCo where Kara works is usually incredibly busy, so it’s with some surprise that she notices the almost calm aura permeating the floor. Miss Grant is out of town for some business deal, and the atmosphere is decidedly more relaxed - though still very productive.

There’s less to do without Miss Grant barking at her to fetch coffee or some paperwork that Miss Grant could easily get digital copies of through email, so when Kara’s phone vibrates, she’s quick to check and be sure it isn’t her boss.

‘ _You_ really _need to come by the DEO today,_ ’ Alex’s text reads.

Kara’s stomach twists with anxiety as if the message _had_ been from her boss.

‘Okay,’ she types back quickly. There’s a lump in her throat that she tries her best to swallow down.

They’d been expecting an envoy from the military for the last week, and Kara is certain Alex’s text is final confirmation of their arrival.

Kara doesn’t know what to expect. The communication with General Lane has been less than pleasant, and the thought of his envoy coming in and somehow finding fault with their team leaves Kara feeling queasy. It’s been a dream working with Alex and J’onn at the DEO, one where Kara finally feels like she’s living up to her potential now that she has some mission experience.

All at once Kara half-wishes that her boss were still in town; at least with Cat barking at her all day she wouldn’t have time to think about anything other than making sure the foam of Miss Grant’s latte is perfect.

She forces herself to focus on the screen of her tablet. There are emails to check through, and those will have to do.

*

Kara’s head is high as she walks through the looming entrance to the main DEO facility. Her costume gives her courage, the bold symbol of her family on her chest reminding her that no matter what happens, she’s doing what she was sent here to do.

Still, she hopes Alex is here. Her foster sister’s presence always calms her, and she wouldn’t mind the silent support even though Alex always reminds her that she’s strong enough without it.

As she walks, Kara catches sight of a small entourage of people in the dress blues of the army at the communications hub. She clenches her fists briefly and takes a deep breath before approaching them.

“Supergirl,” Alex cuts in seriously as she approaches, “I’m glad you got my message.”

Kara tilts her head; Alex sounds professional but there’s a playful glimmer to her eyes. “Of course, Agent Danvers.”

Alex nods and turns to the entourage. “This is Lieutenant Stevens, Lieutenant Cortez, and Major Lane.”

Kara nods along and reaches forward to carefully shake hands, but she freezes when she stops in front of Major Lane.

“Supergirl,” Major Lane says stiffly. “As you are aware, we’re here to assess and analyze the functionality and alleged necessity of this agency. So glad you could finally join us.”

Shock makes the processing of the words difficult, and Kara swallows. “Busy job,” she supplies awkwardly.

Major Lane’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. “Be that as it may, we have a job to do. If you would please accompany Lieutenant Cortez, she has some questions to ask you.”

Kara glances over to Alex, who nods. “Alright.”

Lieutenant Cortez gestures with her right hand. “This way, ma’am.”

*

The entire time Kara’s answering the Lieutenant’s questions, her mind is racing with old memories.

_“Wait up,” Kara calls out as she stumbles over her own feet. She’s been undergoing a growth spurt, and her superhuman abilities only make her clumsiness that much more awkward._

_Ahead of her, she hears giggling. She pouts, though the sound elevates her mood._

_“Come on Kara,” Alex calls out cheerfully, “Lucy’s gonna beat us to the creek!”_

_Kara’s cheeks flush. Lucy, who’d just turned sixteen, had recently gotten a new bathing suit. It was a bright green bikini, and Kara had been so embarrassed when Lucy had caught her staring._

_Lucy had looked at her with bright eyes and then tousled her hair. “Maybe you can get one too someday.”_

_Kara had been too dismayed to admit that she would never want such a thing. No one could compare to how beautiful Lucy looked anyway._

_Her chest aches when she catches sight of Lucy laughing as Alex flops over into the creek. Lucy and Alex had always been just a little bit closer with only a year separating them, though Kara would undoubtedly classify Alex as her own best friend._

_She wonders if Lucy will notice her more once she’s sixteen; it seems an eternity away with her fourteenth birthday still a few months off._

“Thank you, Supergirl. I think I’ve got what I need,” Lieutenant Cortez declares and cuts off Kara’s train of thought.

Kara forces a smile, mildly panicking when she realizes she doesn’t remember most of the interview. “No problem.”

*

Kara ends up responding to a few small calls while the envoy continues poking about at the DEO facility, and Kara hopes that her time spent on the more mundane outings doesn’t detract from the necessity of the DEO.

The envoy is on the way out when Kara returns from one such mission. There’d been a nasty traffic collision that Kara had responded to, and her heart is heavy as she watches the envoy leave.

Lucy hadn’t recognized her at all, though Kara’s certain she’d seen some recognition in Lucy’s face when addressing Alex. Kara turns away with slumped shoulders. Even being an alien, she’d been far too forgettable for someone like Lucy to remember.

She’s almost back through the main entrance when she registers the sound of clicking heels against the stone floor.

“Kara, wait,” the soft voice calls out.

Kara turns in surprise. Lucy’s still in her uniform, but there’s a smile on her face. Kara’s heart pounds and blood rushes to her faces. “You remember me?”

Lucy laughs, a warm and familiar sound that makes goosebumps prick at Kara’s skin under her costume. “Did you really think I could forget you?”

“W-well, I don’t know, I mean you didn’t seem to, you know, particularly remember me,” Kara stutters out as she tugs at the sleeves of her costumes.

Lucy’s smile stretches into a grin as she takes a final few steps forward and envelops Kara in a hug. “You were the shorter one last time we did this,” Lucy says in a playful voice, “it’s kind of surreal to get used to.”

Kara takes a shaky breath because despite everything, Lucy still smells and feels the same as she did when they were teenagers. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms snugly around Lucy’s waist. “Yeah, I guess,” she mumbles.

_“Do you really have to go?” Kara asks in a wobbly voice. She silently curses herself. She wants to be strong for Lucy, but she feels anything but._

_Lucy gives her a sad smile. “I do. Now that Lois is off doing who knows what, I’m all Daddy has left. He might not know how to talk to me, but he needs me.”_

_“It’ll be okay, kiddo,” Alex says in a rough voice as she nudges at Kara’s back._

_Kara’s eyes sting, but she nods. “Yeah.” She’s unable to look away from Lucy, afraid that this will be the last time that she sees the girl she’s so long admired._

_“Don’t look at me like that,” Lucy says as her eyes fill with tears, “or I’ll never be able to go.”_

Good _, Kara thinks. She knows she’s being selfish, so she doesn’t say it. When Lucy opens her arms, Kara doesn’t hesitate to step into them. “You’re going to miss my birthday.”_

_“I know. I’ll try and call, I promise.” Lucy’s voice is unwaveringly gentle. It makes the pain in Kara’s chest sharpen that much more._

_A few weeks later it had been Alex that had finally pulled Kara away from the phone to enjoy at least part of her birthday. It had helped a little, though Kara had still been upset that Lucy had forgotten her fourteenth birthday._

_“She’s probably just busy,” Eliza had said kindly._

_Kara had smiled at her foster mother, unable to voice how much the thought hurt that Lucy was too busy to remember her birthday._

_“The cake looks pretty,” she’d said instead._

“Could we talk?” Lucy ask as the hug ends.

“Sure,” Kara replies as she fidgets with her cape. “This way.”

*

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Lucy says some time later when they’re holed up in the DEO break room, “but I have to present an impartial front or my dad will know something is up.”

Kara’s head jerks up from contemplating her half-eaten cookie. “Your dad is _that_ General Lane?”

Lucy gives her a wry smile. “Yep. I knew the moment I saw the first photo of Supergirl hit that it was you, and I knew that while you might have made mistakes in the beginning, you _are_ good for this city--this world, even.”

There are fine lines beginning around Lucy’s eyes and mouth now, Kara notes as she tries to ignore the giddy feeling that erupts at Lucy’s endorsement. “So, um, you don’t hate me or anything?”

“Kara,” Lucy says with a roll of her eyes. She reaches out a hand to cover Kara’s. “I could never hate you.”

Lucy’s hand is warm, and it makes Kara’s skin tingle. “Oh, well, t-that’s good. Good, yeah.”

The smile on Lucy’s face wavers briefly as she glances away and slowly withdraws her hand. “I already talked to Alex a bit, but...you don’t hate _me_ , do you?”

Kara feels a spark of jealousy. _Of course_ Lucy had spoken to Alex first. She shakes the thought away and gives Lucy a confused look. “Hate you? Why would I hate you?”

“I missed your birthday. I missed _so_ many birthdays.” Lucy looks grave, her hands fidgeting with each other on top of the table.

“Oh,” Kara says as she tries to hide her astonishment, “no, that’s...you know, okay.”

“No, it’s not. I know _exactly_ what it’s like to feel forgotten, and no matter what was happening with me, I should have made extra effort to keep my promise. That’s why when I realized my dad was thinking about stopping what you’ve got going on here, I knew it was my chance to step up and help you.”

There’s a lot of things Kara considers saying, but as she examines Lucy she feels there’s only one thing to say. “Thanks.”

Kara knows she’s said the right thing when Lucy’s shoulders slump with relief and she smiles at Kara just _so_.

Lucy reaches for the pack of cookies Kara had left in the middle of the table. Kara doesn’t tell her that they’re actually J’onn’s, delighted as she is to see Lucy bite cheerfully into the cookie.

“So I’m going to be in town at least a few more days, and I was wondering if you and Alex would like to hang out?” Lucy looks hopeful, and Kara can remember the many adventures Lucy had initiated as they were growing up.

“I think we’d both like that,” Kara admits with a smile.

“Great, great.” Lucy’s grinning again now, and Kara mirrors her as she stands.

Their shoulders bump as they exit the break room, and Lucy turns to look up at her just before they reach the main part of the facility. “I’m glad you were willing to listen to me.”

“Of course,” Kara says with a nod. Her eyes a drawn to the corner Lucy’s mouth, where a few cookie crumbs are tenaciously clinging. “Oh, sorry, you’ve got, uh,” she makes awkward gestures with her hands, but Lucy only looks confused.

Kara sighs and just reaches up to gently brush the crumbs away with her thumb. When she looks back from Lucy’s mouth, she finds the entrancing green eyes are focused very hard on her own face.

“Do I have some on…?” Kara asks as she rubs self-consciously at her own mouth.

Lucy blinks and smiles, though it looks a little forced to Kara. “Ah, no, I was just...lost in thought.” She moistens her lips and clears her throat. “So, uh. Dinner tonight? You...and, uh, and Alex, of course.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Kara is a little befuddled, but Lucy relaxes again almost immediately.

“Great,” Lucy repeats. “I’ll just...Alex has my number, and I really need to get out of this uniform.”

“Alright, see you later.” Kara waves as Lucy briskly walks toward the exit, watching curiously for a time before turning away and shaking her head.

Kara’s still thinking when she wanders out to the communications hub. She idly looks over the screens as she tries to process the last few hours.

“Aren’t you glad you came today?” Alex says after a few minutes have passed.

There’s a mysterious smile on Alex’s face, but Kara mentally shrugs. “Yeah, that was a really cool surprise.” She pauses. “Oh, by the way, we’re going out to dinner with Lucy in a bit.”

The mysterious smile on Alex’s face widens briefly before she gives Kara a practiced wide-eyed look. “You know, I actually can’t tonight. I made plans with with the guys from ops to try out some night paintball.”

Kara can only stare. She can’t cancel on Lucy. Her heart begins to pound erratically. That means she and Lucy will be out. Alone. Eating dinner. Alone. Together. She shakes her head. As if she could be so lucky.

“Um, could you text Lucy and tell her you can’t make it? Maybe she’ll want to reschedule for another night.” The pragmatic side of Kara makes her heartbeat slow. Alex and Lucy have _always_ been closer, so Kara already knows the answer.

Alex looks at her phone only a minute after her text has gone out. “Lucy says that she still wants to have dinner if you do, but she wants to know what time and where. Hm, maybe I should give her your number so you guys can just arrange this stuff yourselves.”

It takes a moment for Kara to realize the last part was a question. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” she replies reflexively.

Internally she’s screaming incoherent things at herself. When she receives a text scarcely half a minute later, she hurries to save the number. She and Lucy exchange a few texts, and then Kara is left staring down at her phone.

‘ _I’m really looking forward to tonight._ ’

“You know, if you don’t go home soon you’re gonna be late for your date with Lucy.” Alex sounds smug, but Kara can’t process that because _crap, Alex is right_.

She’s hurrying to the exit and muttering to herself about what she’ll wear when she pauses. “It’s not a date,” Kara calls back suddenly.

She rolls her eyes when Alex only laughs, now muttering to herself about stupid best friends making things weird and adamantly telling herself that _it’s really not a date_.

“Oh god, I have nothing to wear,” Kara says the moment she’s standing in front of her closet.

It’s then that she admits that though it might not be a date, it certainly _feels_ like one.

She can’t help but wonder if it would impossible for Lucy to feel the same. She hopes not.

“Stupid crush. You’d think it have faded after pretty much a decade.” Despite the terse nature of her words, Kara can’t help but feel excited. No matter what the dinner is or isn’t, she’s going to be with _Lucy_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: Kara and Lucy childhood friends meeting again after many years apart.


End file.
